Conventional Manchester decoders generally provide data and a single clock frequency as outputs. The Manchester code is used to couple data and clock signals between electronic circuits spaced physically apart. Its use is widespread and increasing.
A Manchester code consists of two serial signals, data and clock, which are combined through an exclusive OR gate to produce a single encoded signal. A conventional Manchester decoder separates the encoded signal into data and clock information. The decoded clock frequency is a single clock of the same clock frequency used in generating the data before encoding occurs, which is also the same clock frequency used to generate the Manchester code. Most Manchester decoder designs are limited to a single clock frequency at the decoder output.